doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dany de Álzaga
) |nacionalidad = Argentino |estado = Activo |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires}}[[Archivo:El Secreto de Proteo - Grabación de Voz Randal - Agente (Dany de Alzaga)|thumb|right|232 px|Dany de Álzaga en la grabación de la película ''El secreto de Proteo]] thumb|240px|Dany con [[Ruby Gattari y Gustavo Bonfigli]] Foozzie.jpg|Fozzie, el oso en el redoblaje digital de El show de los Muppets, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Yugo.png|Akio Ogino (El Papa de Chihiro) en El viaje de Chihiro. Hank Schrader.jpg|Henry "Hank" Schrader en Breaking Bad. 0102454587.png|Noland en Depredadores (Redoblaje). 344452156.png|Van Pelt tambien en Jumanji (Redoblaje). Rey Cars.jpg|El Rey en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (Doblaje argentino). Senador roark.jpg|Senador Roark en Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir. Chef_Skinner.png|Chef Skinner en Ratatouille (Doblaje argentino). John RawlinsGlory.gif|Sgt. May. John Rawlins (Morgan Freeman) en Días de gloria (Redoblaje). SenadorMcLaughlin.jpg|Senador McLaughlin (Robert De Niro) en Machete (Versión de Sony). WYX-Magneto.png|Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto en Wolverine y los X-Men. Hopkforddrac.jpg|Profesor Van Helsing (Anthony Hopkins) en Drácula de Bram Stoker (Redoblaje). Zombiepayasozombieland.png|Zombie payaso en Tierra de zombies. AVS-Odin.png|Odin en Los Vengadores Unidos. 010215658.png|Sam Parrish en Jumanji (Redoblaje). Zombieland title th.png|Los Inertos tambien de Tierra de zombies. Harry sultenfuss mpb.jpg|Harry Sultenfuss (Dan Aykroyd) en Mi primer beso (versión VHS argentino). Policia Alien.png|Comandante Alien en Chicken Little (Doblaje argentino). Benedict LAH.png|Benedict en El último gran héroe (Redoblaje en Blu-Ray). Palantine.jpg|Palatine en Taxi Driver (Doblaje Argentino). RayGB201.png|Ray Stantz (Archivo) tambien en Tierra de zombies. ZordonLegadoDePoderDinoTrueno.jpg|Zordon en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 4). Commander_Birdie.jpg|Supremo Comandante Birdie en Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta. Zeratul_SCR_HeadAnim.gif|Zeratul en StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, StarCraft: Remastered y Heroes of the Storm Dany de Álzaga es un actor y director de doblaje, y dramaturgo argentino. Actualmente dirige la productora Hache Group. Doblaje Películas Animadas *Superman: Doomsday - Clark Kent/Superman Joseph Medrano * La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Lord Rogers * La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - Lord Rogers Otros *El viaje de Chihiro - Yugo y Papá *El primer escuadrón - Monje *Cars - El Rey *Patoruzito - Cobul *Los Increíbles - Voces adicionales *Chicken Little - Commandante alien, voces adicionales *Ratatouille - Skinner Películas Richard Jenkins *¡Por fin solos! - Russell (2012) *Amigos con beneficios - Sr. Harper (2011) *Querido John - Bill Tyree (2010) Anthony Hopkins *Agosto - Ieuan Davies (1996) *Leyendas de pasión - Col. William Ludlow (1994) *Drácula de Bram Stoker - Profesor Van Helsing (1992) Christopher Plummer *Todo el dinero del mundo - J. Paul Getty (2017) versión Sony *La chica del dragón tatuado - Henrik Vanger (2011) *La última estación - León Tolstói (2009) Jeff Bridges *Solo los valientes - Duane Steinbrink (2017) *Camino a la Gloria - Kyle Garrett (2009) 2da versión *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Clayton Harding (2008) versión MGM Liam Neeson *Mark Felt: The man who brought down The White House - Mark Felt (2017) *Chloe - David Stewart (2009) versión Sony Danny Glover *Hannah's Law - Isom Dart (1012) *Muerte en el funeral - Tio Russell (2010) Alex Kendrick * Courageous - Adam Mitchell (2012) * Flywheel: El viaje de la vida - Jay Austin (2003) Robert De Niro *Machete - Senador McLaughlin (2010) *La sangre que nos une - Doctor Wally (1996) Robert Duvall ' *Siete días en Utopia - Johnny Crawford (2011) *The Road - Viejo (2009) 'Morgan Freeman ' *Danny the Dog - Sam (2005) *Días de gloria - Sgt. May. John Rawlins (1989) 'Dustin Hoffman ' *Barney's Version - Izzy Panofsky (2010) *Juana de Arco - Conciencia (1999) 'David Duchovny ' *Kalifornia - Brian Kessler (1993) *No le digas a la mamá que la niñera ha muerto - Bruce (1991) 'Al Pacino *El hijo de nadie - Detective Charles Stanford (2011) *88 minutos - Dr. Jack Gramm (2007) Gary Oldman *Lawless - Floyd Banner (2012) *El libro de los secretos - Carnegie (Versión Sony) (2010) Otros *En primera plana - Walter 'Robby' Robinson (Michael Keaton) (Versión Sony) (2015) *Hogar dulce infierno - Jefe Malcom Brown (Chi McBride) (2015) *Perseguido por el poder - John Luther (James Remar) (2014) *El Llamado - Bob Chandler (Alex Poch-Goldin) (2014) *Una noche para mamá - Voces adicionales (2014) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Senador Roark (Powers Boothe) (Versión Sony) (2014) *Buenas costumbres - Sr Whittaker (Colin Firth) (2014) *Paddington - Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) (Versión Argentina) (2014) *Roger Corman : Operación Sin Ley - General Hank Wallace (Treat Williams) (2014) *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo - Arthur Rock(J.K. Simmons) (2013) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Sherlock Jones (Wayne Mitchell) (2013) *El chef - Juan (Santiago Segura) Versión Argentina (2012) *Depredadores - Noland (Laurence Fishburne) (2010) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Gretel y el cazador de brujas - Padre de Ehren (Frank J. Zupancic) e insertos (2012) *La asesina de ojos azules - Título (2012) *Quartet - Reginald Paget (Tom Courtenay) (2012) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Juez Hinkle (Lyle Kanouse) (2012) *Vamps - Vlad Tepish (Malcolm McDowell) (2012) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - Charles Bastiani (Olivier Rabourdin) (2011) *Recoil - Drayke Salgado (Danny Trejo) (2011) *Como caído del cielo - John Burns (Jeremy Child) (2011) *Pollo con ciruelas - Narrador (2011) *Atormentado - Jim (Robert Longstreet) y Voces Adicionales (2011) *Persecución mortal - Inspector Roberts (Mark Rylance) (2011) *The Guard - Francis Sheehy-Skeffington.(Liam Cunningham) (2011) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Voces adicionales (2011) *Venganza letal - Warden (Tom Berenger) (2010) *Madison - Harry Volpi (Bruce Dern) (2005) *Every Day - Ernie (Brian Dennehy) (2010) (Doblaje original argentino) *Buscando el perdón - George Wright (Louis Gossett Jr.) (2010) *Muerte en el funeral - Insertos (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Duke White (Harvey Keitel) (2010) *Dulce venganza - Voces adicionales(2010) *Mentiras a la vista - Hector Delgado (Benito Martinez) (2010) *Noches de encanto - Sr. Anderson (James Brolin) (2010) *El escuadrón del crimen - Jefe de Detectives Duncan (Glynn Turman) (2010) *La red sexual - Jerry Haggerty (James Caan) (2009) *Defendor - Wayne (Lyriq Bent) (2009) *Estafa de amor (2008) - Diamond Dog (Maximilian Schell) *The Hurt Locker - Coronel Reed (David Morse) (2008) *Retrato de una dama - Gilbert Osmond (John Malkovich) (1996) *El quinto elemento - Padre Vito Cornelius (Ian Holm) (1997) (doblaje argentino) *Llora, Amada Tierra Mía! - Rev. Stephen Kumalo (James Earl Jones) (1995) *Jumanji - Sam Parrish/Van Pelt (Jonathan Hyde)(redoblaje) (1995) *El último gran héroe - Benedict (Charles Dance)(redoblaje Blu-Ray) (1993) *Mi primer beso - Harry Sultenfuss (Dan Aykroyd) (versión VHS argentino) (1991) *Laberinto - Personajes importantes (1986) *Taxi Driver - Charles Palantine (Leonard Harris)(redoblaje Blu-Ray) (1976) *Doctor Faustus - Doctor Faustus (Richard Burton) (1967) *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - Alan Blunt (Bill Nighy) (2006) Telefilms *Una segunda oportunidad - Sr. Robinson (Jan Bos) (2015) *En lo bueno y en lo malo - Ray (Keith Martin Gordey) (2015) *El crimen de Lizzie - Andrew Borden (Stephen McHattie) (2014) *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe - Alfred Stieglitz (Jeremy Irons) (2009) Series Animadas *Los Vengadores Unidos - Odin * Los héroes de la ciudad - Voces adicionales Series de TV *The Blacklist - Harold Cooper (Harry Lennix) *Breaking Bad - Hank Schrader (Dean Norris) *Bag of Bones - Sid Noonan (Matt Frewer) *Power Rangers: Dino Trueno - Zordon (Bob Manahan/Archivo) (ep. 4) *Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta - Supremo Comandante Birdie (Paul Norell) *Power Rangers Furia Animal - Voces adicionales *Hatfields y McCoys - Wall Hatfields *El show de los muppets - Figaredo (Frank Oz) *Little Britain - Voces adicionales *Rusia salvaje - Narrador Videojuegos * StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Zeratul (Fred Tatasciore) * Heroes of the Storm - Zeratul Documentales *El océano Atlántico - Narración *En busca de la joven afgana - Steve McCurry Dirección de doblaje *Ojos de dragón - (Sony) *The Young Victoria -(Sony) *Sorority Row *Lawless *Jackie Brown *Wisegirls *Mariken *Dante's Cove *Pitbull Terje *The Expert *Paljas *Los Dalton *Svein y Rotta *Embriagado de amor (versión argentina) *Moon *Beyond the Sea *Justicia de 2 hombres *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas *Ciudade dos Homens *Tierra de zombies *Sexo com amor *Natalie Holloway *Asesino en casa *Asalto al camión blindado *More of me *More of me 2 *The Boondock saints 2 *Flight of the rainder *Defendor *El libro de los secretos (versión argentina) *Heaven *Secret of the Mountain *Maneater 1 *Maneater 2 *My Mom's New Boyfriend (versión argentina) *The Cleaner *Chloe (versión argentina) *Muerte en el funeral *Hannah's Law *Sparkle: La gran estrella Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web * De Álzaga, Dany De Álzaga, Dany Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980